According to World Health Organization's prediction, death rate of lung cancer may be ranking up to fifth class in the world. Currently, lung cancer is detected by the X-ray machine. However, it is discovered usually in the lung cancer last stage. Except smoking, the reasons causing the lung cancer further include particulate matters of air pollution.
Traditional monitors for detecting particulate matter concentration have a huge volume, for example, the weighing measurement machine is continuously collecting the particulate matters in the air for 24 hours, and placing the collected particulate matters on the filter paper for measuring the weight of the particulate matters, and then converting the measured weight value into the concentration value.
Cyclone-type miniaturized particulate matter filter is used to fix the air speed and select an exact size of miniaturized particulate matter. The filter has problems of huge volume and regularly cleaning to maintain the fixed air speed. Impactor-type miniaturized particulate matter filter collects the miniaturized particulate matters from the air that passes through a numbers of large, medium, and small sizes of holes as well as a blocking plate under the holes. Cyclone-design miniaturized particulate matter filter also uses the cyclone-type scheme to collect miniaturized particulate matters. Other schemes of collecting miniaturized particulate matters include C14 measurement, optical measurement, Tape Element Oscillator Measurement (TEOM), and so on. Their principles are selecting exact miniaturized particulate matters and proceeding a mass measurement.